


Recovering a Winchester Destiny

by debbystitches, Stitches4Earth-n-Time (debbystitches)



Series: Angelic Ways [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/debbystitches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbystitches/pseuds/Stitches4Earth-n-Time
Summary: Discovering a new story line lead our conquering heroes back to searching for the things they want again.





	1. Chapter 1

She was running and he couldn’t catch her. Dean was more than frustrated with (y/n). He was so angry he needed to kill something. The only problem is she had taken his powers from him when she left. She took the kids to her dad in his territory in Heaven. Packed her stuff up from the house when he was out on a short hunt and she was gone. Dean hadn’t realized she was gone until he went to use his powers to get Sam out of a real tight spot. When nothing happened but Cas showed up and took care of Sam, Dean knew something was wrong. Why was she running? Where would she go? Dean was so upset he couldn’t drive or do research. Sam was working his phone and tablet while Cas drove Baby. Dean just brooded in the back seat. 

“Where the hell is she? Do the boys know? Does her father know? Her sister? Her ex?” Then he gulped, “What about her mother?” Cas and Sam both looked at each other then turned to see Dean’s face. Cas nearly drove off the road. “Geez Cas get your eyes back on the road!” Dean yelled and started muttering under his breath. Once more he asked, “Cas pull over and pop me to her.” “I can’t Dean, she’s blocked me from seeing her. She’s blocked us all. Angel radio is screaming for her.” “Dammit Cas, what good are you then?” “I’m doing an adequate job driving.” “Wait, listen,” Sam interrupted. “Tommy tried pulling a gps from her phone then the sat system in Pumpkin. He got a blip on her phone near her bunker, then the truck went dark at the Men of Letter’s bunker.” “You mean she went there?” “How long will it take us to get there? Cas pull over let me drive…” Cas said, “Hold on.” His face contorted like he was taking a dump. The car folded in on itself then expanded out like it was being inflated. It deflated again to the size of a snowflake and in a small spark of light it disappeared from the rural road in Oklahoma. 

Floating like a speck of dust in the jet stream the car regained it’s proper size and Dean was in the driver’s seat when they made contact with the pavement a half mile from the bunker. The headlights reflected off the vanity plate on the old truck belonging to (y/n). “Pumkin3” on the license plate twinkled ahead of them. Dean could almost breath again. “Good job Cas” Dean yelled but Cas was not in the car. Sam was still sitting in the passenger seat with his eyes rolling around in his head like he had just went ass over teakettle down a very tall hill. Sam suddenly yelled “Stop the car, stop the car!” Dean stomped on the brakes and the car swerved to the left a little. Sam had the door open and he was blowing chunks as far away from the car as possible while it was still moving. Dean soon joined him. Dry heaving soon cleared their systems and when Dean could breathe normally again, he took the beer that had rolled from beneath the seat, cracked it and used the cheap swill to clean out his mouth. He passed it to Sam who did the same. “Bleck. Where did that come from? The vomit was almost better that this… near beer. Ah, Rich has been acting cool in your car again.” Dean rolled his eyes, “I’ll text him when we get to the bunker.” They rolled in behind the orange truck then rushed to the door.

Shuffling quickly down the stairs they were both calling (y/n) but no one answered. “Sonovabitch” Dean shouted at the top of his lungs. “Where the fuck is she?” “I may have an idea?” Sam flipped through their copies of Carver Edlund’s books about them. “There’s a new one here. Listen.  
‘---Having found the love of his life in the Queen of Hell, Dean has spent the majority of his time brokering peace between the underworld and Earth. His efforts have not gone unnoticed. From a dim corner of the underworld a mouse gather’s ingredients for a large spell. Chuck is summoning forces with his sister to regain all he left behind because they need him now more than ever. The dominion of Earth are working fiercely to recover when they lose several battles in the way toward peace. The construct of Heaven has failed, and souls are pouring out from every gate both above and below. Will Earth survive the tax on the resources all the returning factions need? Is there enough space left? In the wings waits a shadow, (y/n) had the future in the palms of her hands then she lost one soul to the Anti-Christ which took everything else from her. Who will truly come out on top?’

“You don’t really think that this book will come to pass do you?” The fear in Sam’s eyes was reflected in Dean’s. The two were thinking of the women they loved and the children they had but might lose. Sam grabs fistfuls of his hair pulling at it like it’s on fire, he bends over in pain as the anguish explodes from his throat in mournful screams. “Nooooooooooooooooooo AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH” Anger radiates off of him. Dean drops to his knees feeling everything else ripping out of his heart. Time moves backwards in the room actions of life with love and happiness roll backward like time is resetting. The boys watch as their looks changed over and over. Things that were, aren’t there anymore. Time moves around to another version of life replacing what had been. The possibilities collide as pieces of each man fall away from them and shatter on the floor. 

There’s nothing left but the loss. Jack and Cas stand in the melee of changing times talking about Mary and her loss. Time settles into place. Jack is on his knees wanting to die. Cas is standing over him wishing he had more powers than he has. Dean has his back to Sam. The loss, the fear, the pain is still there in their hearts and minds On the opposite side of the world, standing on a monolith (y/n) stands in the tempest of a storm. White hot pain streams like light from her every follicle. Wind rips at the rags left of her clothing. Below a glowing black and purple being shoots electrical bolts at her. Her tears fall on the ground like a heavy rain. As time settles back into place into a semblance of reality, she falls from the tall stonework depleted of any energy. She almost hits the ground before Nick steps from the shadows and catches her. 

(Y/n) is sitting in the bed looking after her husband. He’s just about asleep. He’s taken his Ambien so he’s in a stupor. After wandering off to the other room for something his altered mind thinks he needed, (Y/n)’s husband returns to the bed. He snuggles up to (Y/n) putting his arm around her and one cold foot under her bent leg. He’s got his arm around her and his fingers are playing a tune on the trumpet his fingers remember from his past. Instantly her tears start to fall. This is the only time he touches her, when the Ambien makes him forget all the pain, hunger and petty grievances of the day. The last few minutes of the night before the hallucinations and impulses that have nothing to do with her take over again. She voices her pain. “I hate that you don’t touch me anymore.” She can say this right now because he’s too doped up to remember her words. His life is full of physical pain all day and night. The opioids have killed his sex drive. He’s not honest about the fact that he would rather eat than think of touching her in a sexual way. He hides the fact that he’s sick from her. She’s not fooled but she watches him slowly disappearing from her life. She wants him so much her body aches for him day and night. They haven’t made love in nearly a year. She loves him but lately it’s too hard to be in the same room with him if he’s going to ignore her in favor of eating in bed or petting the dogs. He touches the cat more than he touches his wife. She’s powerless to do anything about it. She’s blocked from using her powers on him or her kids. In his eyes, she’s nothing remarkable anymore. He enjoys the money she has invested in their home, businesses and philanthropy but he’s just waiting for the Reaper to come. Time moves on in two different painful cycles. 

She’s been here before. She lived this moment before. She’s changed though. Her body is no longer taut. She’s carrying an extra 200 pounds of weight. Her joints ache when she walks. The house is a mess. Her heart aches with loss of love once again. From outside the window Lucifer in a shadow form of Nick waits and watches. There will be a time when (Y/n)’s husband will be so weak that Lucifer can take over. He’ll burn through the poor man, but he will have a good time doing it. Then he will wait for his vessel to come. The one true vessel, Sam. Sam will come and take this woman and her power and he will not only defeat Michael in any universe but he will KILL GOD for good and his child will help him do it. 

Lucifer watches her turn to the computer for solace. She pours her heart out in words on the screen while her drugged up husband wanders through the house. He’s stopped at the refrigerator and bent down for some string cheese. His underwear has fallen down. He steps right out of it and walks back to the bedroom. Y/n will pick them up the next time she tries to go to sleep if one of their sons doesn’t find them first. Kevin is up visiting online with a long-distance friend. Rich is asleep, his allergies will wake him soon and she will give him the next dose of his nightly snot nose medication. Lucifer can’t pull her out of this reality not yet. She will give him the power he needs soon though. 

In a little room inside Dean’s heart, he sits in the corner. The room is 4 stone walls, a stone floor and stone roof. No windows but it has a steel door in one wall where women stop and look in occasionally. He’s got his knees pulled up to his chest, his ankles are crossed, and his arms are wrapped around his legs. He’s rocking back and forth calling, Mom, Sam, Y/N, Lisa, Anna, Cas, Bobby, Dad… He repeats the names over and over. He calls for all his friends, all his enemies. He calls for someone to set him free again. He had the true freedom once. Why did she have to leave?

Sam has his own little room inside his heart. On the walls he scratches his memories of being with good women, bad women, happy times with Dean and Mary. Victories with Cas and Jack. He writes it all in tiny little hieroglyphics. He almost had the whole room full once then something wiped the walls clean. Where is she? Why did she take them from me? I will kill her for putting me back in this cell. His scratching changes from his shorthand to one word, Kill, Kill, Kill, then Kill y/n.


	2. a year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds her

Dean spots her in the crowd. "It’s her, Sam it’s her." he says patting his brother on the shoulder Dean takes off running toward the woman he has needed for the last year. Approaching her he sees the ring, the man in the wheelchair. The haggard boys standing nearby. His steps slow. "SONOVABITCH" he says. Ed’s still alive. Dean knows he cannot approach her now. This is the hardest time of her life and Dean would just make it worse. Dean cannot breathe. He dips down putting his hands on his knees gasping for breath as Sam approaches. Sam helps Dean to a low wall. “Dean, what happened?” "Sam it’s her, she’s still here. Her husband is still here too. Oh Sam, don’t you remember I told you how much she suffered.” Sam shook his head. “Dean it was just a dream. You, me, Cas and Jack all talked it over, we looked through everything, we never found any records of what you remember." Sam looked over at her too and a pang of recognition hit him. This wasn’t from listening to Dean talk about her over and over for the last year. In his gut, and heart he knows this woman. Sam is trying to clear his throat when he sees Nick approach her. 

"Dean, look, Nick is here. Nick shouldn’t be alive.” Dean sees Nick take the handles of the wheelchair from her. "If Nick is here, then I know he had something to do with what happened." Dean and Sam followed the family and Nick through the market and into the garage. Dean sees the tag number of the van Nick helps her load her husband into. Nick is wary, he’s looking around but the boys manage to duck when they see his head move. They call Garth with her tag number. "I have it" he says and reads the address Dean had forgotten. “They are still in the same house. Were in. God, Time travel makes my head hurt.” “Then there’s an abandoned house across from her place where we can stay." They talked about on the way. They would begin working on the house. She would be out in the yard a lot tending to the flowers. 

Once they roll out their sleeping bags Dean sneaks across the street. The house isn’t how he remembered it. The footprint is the same but there isn’t a 2nd story on the garage or the house. There’s more grass and she has dogs. Dean makes friends with the two dogs as he walks past the corner. He tosses toys back into the yard as he walks down the fence. The yard doesn’t glow like it used to either. He stares at the window where he shared a bed with her. It has a peace flag and a video game poster. Kevin’s room? Good. Dean circles the block in the dark. There’s a light on in the basement apartment. Dean slips into the yard to look through the window. Nick is sitting on the sofa of the studio apartment. He’s drinking and staring out the window of the studio at the house. 

Dean returns to the house they broke into. "Nick is living in the downstairs studio apartment." "I don’t get it Dean why is Nick here?" "Obviously, he wants her powers. Something tells me she doesn’t have them. I don’t know why she doesn’t have them or what is going on but the first order of business is to get rid of Nick.” “How Dean, I mean the last time we got rid of him, Jack did it and the time before that, I had to spend all that time in the cage.” “We will find something.” Dean wished he was in the bunker again. He wished she was there with him in the bunker in those days before the babies. Dean drifted off into dreams about her again. When other lovers crept into his mind he was able to push them away and retreat into his need for her.


	3. wait who comes back?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay. I have been writing other things because I couldn't blend this into the current story lines playing out. I wanted to wait out the season and put my own spin on their destiny but I just couldn't. Dean has been right there in my heart as I sewed masks for the healthcare workers. I my head, he's cutting out the parts for me as I sew. Sometimes it's one of my other heroes. Dean will be back I promise but for right now, I need to sew. I am Debby Stitches after all

Dean heard the battle before he saw it. y/n’s downstairs yard looked like a fireworks show was happening. When Dean and Sam rounded the corner and ran down the hill they watched the house behind y/n’s house collapse. As Nick shot power at a small figure with it’s back to the Winchester boys the figure grew. Eventually the figure was the size of a small man then the figure split into two. With twice the fire power against him, Nick withered away to nothing. The taller of the two winning figures declared to the world. “SHE IS SAFE” A light from a neighboring house lit up the two shadowed figures. “Crowley?” “Cas?” said the boys in unison. “Hello boys” and “Dean” came the reply. “We need to get out of the yard.” Cas followed up, pulling Crowley to run.

The light in the 2nd story windows didn’t reach the men rushing up the hill. Dean stopped to watch as the light danced and played through the curtains. Dean felt the pull. Sam stopped then he felt the pull too. Cas pushed at each of them when he encountered them. He continued up 2nd street and into the alley past Industrial Ave. Dean lead them into the house they had commandeered. “Now what’s the plan?” “We have to let the next 5 years progress naturally.” FIVE YEARS Dean’s head screamed and his heart shattered again. 

Cas, Dean and Sam were in Baby again each of them throwing up into gallon storage bags in their hands. Outside of the car Crowley stood waiting for them to finish. “feeling better gentlemen?” Dean opened his door to Baby and stood. He hurled the baggie at Crowley but the demon waved his hand and the projectile flew off into the ditch across the street. “When are we?” Cas asked. “Just before Sam dove from the bridge over Lake Keystone.” Cas nodded his head and disappeared. Crowley blew kisses at the men then disappeared himself. Dean leaned down into the window, “You jumped into the lake?” Sam looked off into the coming daylight. “Yeah, yeah I did.” “Not this time.” Dean replies as he climbed back inside of Baby and pulled back onto the road. He pulled up the navigation on his phone. He followed the prompts back to his home…


	4. Returning to Sand Springs, again

Dean and Sam roared up to the house in Sand Springs. (Y/n) sees them drive up. She stands up carefully and limps to the screen door. Everything is different. The upper floors of the house are not there. Things are still moving like they would have after the boys repaired Baby but (y/n)’s heavier and her hair is graying. “(Y/n),” Dean says with tears in his voice when he steps up to the opening screen door. He catches her as she falls. “It’s my knee.” She leads them into the great room to the chairs in the smaller room. She asks why they came back. In her reality, she never slept with Dean, they fixed the car and left. Dean feels guilty. She looks so different. But in his heart, he loves her no matter what she looks like. His body yearns for her. "Holding her like this, so much more to love. Sign me up for a lifetime commitment.” His whole being screams. “Tell me about your knee.” He asks

“I fell when I was younger. Actually, my mom dropped me. It damaged the cartilage in my knee and I’m walking bone on bone. I’ll have a knee replacement next month.” Dean asks if they can stay to help out. She smiles at him and agrees. In the meantime, she starts talking about the move. “This house is about to undergo a big renovation and we are going to have to move. It’s not far. Just a few blocks.” The boys volunteer to help with that too. Sam and Dean take charge of packing. Instead of sleeping in the guest room, they end up using the studio apartment in the downstairs of the garage. (y/n) is still using the guest room as her room. Her late husband’s things are still in the room. 

Day by day they take the items from one house to the next in y/n’s old delivery van. The final day they move things, Dean is helping (y/n) to the master bedroom when he can’t help himself. He leans in and kisses her. Shyly she returns the kiss, but it doesn’t go any further. Dean knowing what they were like before swears to himself as he goes to the guest room in the new house. He lays in bed wishing. Thinking. When he can’t sleep, he calls for Cas. Cas arrives at the bedroom door. “What is happening in this timeline?” “Her father is still alive in this timeline, so her powers have not moved.” That’s when Dean understands. “I see. What else is going on?” “We’re still looking for Chuck.” Dean’s focus was on y/n, he apologized to Cas for not being able to help. “I know, your final destiny lives here.” Cas said with a little wistfulness in his voice. The angel left Dean then. Dean went down the hall to the room where (y/n) slept. He moved a kitchen chair to the doorway, leaned back against the door frame and slept sitting in the chair listening to her breathe.


	5. Journal Entries

One day Dean sees the journal (y/n) keeps on her laptop. He cannot help himself…  
  
August 1,  
  
Dean and I have been prepping for my upcoming knee surgery. Dean has made sure Baby is post-surgery ride proof. He’s prepping the house and he has my boys jumping. Each morning he gets them up and fed, then asks what they want to do today then says, “Please get this and this done first.” They do it…. He’s quiet when he says it too. It’s amazing. I’m going to work right up ‘til the day of so he gets me settled at my desk and we talk between calls. If he’s not sitting with me and he’s passing through the office, he always stops and asks if there’s something I need him to do, gives me a kiss and touches me a little then goes off to do my bidding. 

Day to day new post-surgery equipment arrives. It’s been hilarious. Dean hasn’t been around old people much, so the stuff I’m getting is good joke material for him. I laughed at him the day the potty chair is delivered. He’s stumped about what I need it for, then I point out that it is intended to sit over the stool, so I don’t have to bend down so far, and he gets it. He’s also relieved that he doesn’t have to empty anything for me. I have finished my calls for today, so I walked with Dean to the great room and start talking about my grandmother. Dean knows my mom was a piece of work. My grandmother had her bad points, but I loved her anyway. So, I’m telling him about the year my grandmother broke her leg. 

“Gammie was 65 when she broke her leg. She had been working in the kitchen and slipped in something slick managed to slam her right leg into the cabinet but bend her left leg, so it wasn’t hurt. She broke her upper bone, the femur in both directions. She stayed in the hospital for 6 months in traction. She came home to a hospital bed, a bed pan and a potty chair and my grandfather had a heart attack trying to keep up with her needs. The house wasn’t wheel chair accessible either. No shower. She took bed baths and we washed her hair in special buckets my mom found at the beauty supply store. When we moved back in with my grandparents, my mom went back to school. My sister and I had to take care of Gammie. It really wasn’t a big deal. We emptied the bed pan, or potty chair and we did anything she needed for us to do. She had thinning hair, so she didn’t need to shave. Not like me, who has swallowed too much in my life. I have almost as much of a beard as my teen boys some days.” Dean rubs his hand under my chin and says I’m not “getting a close enough shave.” We laugh, and he leans in for a kiss. “as I was saying, we had all this equipment you see here. Only I’m 17 years younger than my grandmother was. It took about 2 years for her to walk again. Half of that was my fault. She slipped getting in my mom’s Impala and broke the lower two bones where they had her in traction. She had to get stitches too because she cut herself on the trim under the windshield.” Dean asked where, so I take out to Baby and show him. He says good to know, and finds a rubber hose to cover the edge, so I won’t cut myself on the same place. We go back in the house for the hot ham and cheese he made earlier. When we start eating when I resume my story. 

“Gammie got where she could get around with the help of a walker then she moved to a modified walker. She didn’t need us any more at that point, so we moved out. I was 16 by then. I still rode the bus home from school to their house everyday. I did things around the house. Grandpa would either let me take his car home or take me home. His car is the Grand Torino, I’ve been hunting for.” A phone call interrupts my story, so Dean grabbed a laptop and started researching things. He dug around in my supplies for a notebook and found my grandfather’s old pocket note book. I catch him looking at the phone numbers in it. All that history, he doesn’t have. He starts to look a little depressed. 

When I end the call, I try to get him out of his funk, I ask him about a good memory of his childhood. “I was 6 and dad took me out to shoot for the first time.” I ask about the gun, where they were, where Sam happened to be at that time. I got him back to feeling better because he realized he has a lot of family stuff like knives, guns and car parts. Dean turned back to the computer. He asked about the Torino and my mom’s Impala. I tell him who to call about the Torino and where to find the stuff for the Impala. “Hey Aunt GiGi, it’s Dean, can you tell me who bought Grandpa K’s old Torino?” I listened to the one-sided conversation while Dean writes down the information. He says thanks and plugs the vin into his search. He fits in so well with my family. They don’t know about the monster part of the hunting, but they know about the hunting trips. They have also embraced the car guy part of Dean whole heartedly. Tommy is still our mechanic, but Dean is our show car connection. That’s what Dean is focused on. Finding another show car. He found a truck to match my old one and he and Rich are rebuilding it, but they will be finished soon. 

Kevin is driving my day to day car to school. Sam and Cas like to use the family SUV. When we’re all home my place looks like a used car lot. I saw, Dean take out his wallet to use a card online then he called Norm to fetch something for him. His next call was to Tommy about parts. He left the room for that one because my phone chimed. This was my last day handling business calls. Tomorrow I will have surgery. It’s time I go to my room to pack for the stay at the hospital. 

August 3 pre surgery  
  
I’m waiting for the team to get me ready for the surgery. Dean has to sign papers. He’s very uncomfortable doing this but he has my folder. Dean and I didn’t sleep last night. He put the moves on me. I gave in because surgery is risky and well, I didn’t want to regret my last night if something should happen. Afterward, he was asking about things he didn’t think of before. I pulled out my folder of things I prepared for him. Typical mom stuff is in the packet, my will, my advance directive, letters to the boys and power of attorney papers. Dean swallowed hard when I gave it to him. I told him “Listen, I want you to know that I have things set up for you and Sam as well as my own boys. There’s a fund for each of you, it’s enough to fund hunts and car repairs each year. If anything, ever happens to either of you then you can also retire with the money if you so choose. Dean, please don’t let my boys take up hunting. Promise me.” Dean gets a hard look on his face, I see the determination to keep my boys out of his life.

August 4th  
  
Yesterday morning, we drove to the surgical hospital. They got me through pre op and sent Dean back to the waiting room where he found his support group waiting on him. When I came to, he was telling Sam and Cas about how I talked so much in pre op that I continued to talk when they put me to sleep. “They had to tape her mouth shut.” He smiles. I cleared my throat. “Hey, my love, how are you feeling?” “Sick.” Was my only reply. My mind is reeling because he called me his love, and well I’m nauseated from the pain medications so, I close my eyes to keep the dizziness at bay. Dean asked Sam to run some errands for him before he sent Sam out the door. A nurse came in to see if I was awake yet. “Good sugar, you need to get up now.” The sweet black woman told me. Dean moved to the far side of the room so he’s behind me when I stand up to go to the bathroom. He lets out a low whistle of appreciation seeing my bare butt in the slit of the hospital gown. I growl at him. Every few hours he repeated the moves the nurse showed him, getting me up and to the potty. Between the trips we talk. I can’t sleep in hospitals. The pain medications make me nauseated and the anti-nausea medication makes me hyper, so we trade dirty jokes and sassy remarks all evening and through the night. When I finally have mercy for Dean, I make him crash out on the bed intended for caregivers to stay the night. He moved my bed so I could put my hand over and rub his head. He caught a few hours of sleep before the nurse came in to check my vitals at shift change.

August 31st.   
  
Dean caught me grumbling at the desk late Saturday night. Things were alright, but I was on edge. “hey, sweetheart, what are you doing out of bed now?” “I’m in a fowl mood Dean. I’m ready to hit someone or chew someone out but I don’t really have a target.” Dean looked me square in the face and said, “it has to be the chemical imbalance in your body.” I looked at him sideways then saw a glint of fight in his eyes. He was trying to pick a fight with me. “I just need to complain. Would you listen?” I’ve been having flashbacks. I knew was a possibility, but I didn’t think to brace anyone, so I just told him what I was feeling. n“It makes me nuts when the kids wander around the house after we have gone to bed. Usually they have already taken their night medications, so they are under the influence, but they just won’t follow instructions. It’s like they know that there’s nothing I could do to make them go to bed with my knee still messed up and well, you and Sam are a little too lax on them.” Dean started to say something back but stopped. He waited. 

“I’m really disappointed in myself” I told him. “I should have been back up on my feet and doing more by now.“ Dean smiled remembering all the time we spent in bed the last two weeks. “I should have spent more time up and around. I think I’m feeling cabin fever too.” Dean could see that. I made efforts to dress and look like I have things to get done out of the house but then I would collapse back in bed and drift off to sleep. “I got so much finished in my dreams then I awoke and found nothing done. It was so irritating… Meanwhile the house kept clicking on without me. You got the boys off to school and into activities. You have the bills paid and even got my medications for me and I didn’t have to lift a finger. It has been nice but boring. I think I need to start setting goals for myself that would get me back on track because work is going be back on my list soon.” I took a deep breath and Dean knew I was done without raising a real fuss. 

It wasn’t as late as I thought but I still didn’t feel like going back to bed. Dean did convince me to go back to bed. He brought popcorn and Twizzlers from the kitchen then pulled up our movie play list. We settled back to watch mindless comedies and make out. Each night for the first month Dean watched me sleep all day. He could see when the nightmares came into my dreams. He did his best to hold me gently and soothe me when I would wake. He would tell me of the funny things I would do. I would dream about work and in my effort to push buttons I would grab his crotch. Another day I was trying to unfold a pattern for Rich to make teddy bears; in reality I was ripping a top sheet to pieces. Dean couldn’t get me to wake that day. He just ordered a new top sheet. I picked fights over stupid stuff too. Our bathroom door has a block to keep it open. For the first 3 weeks, I had to use a walker to get around. Generally, it was just the 10 steps to the bathroom. My walker would often snag that block and bring it with me through the door. Then I would have to replace it when I came back. Those 20 steps were so painful and exhausting that I really complained about that stupid block. One day I grumbled about it on my way out. In my mind, Dean should have gotten out of bed and moved it to the very edge of the door, essentially out of my way. He hadn’t done that, and I expressed my displeasure. Dean got mad at that point but didn’t tell me. He just left the room. Today he told me I had really ticked him off that night and he almost told me where I could put that door stop. I was mortified. He told me how mean I was to my boys too. He was with me when I apologized to my boys individually. He has also made extra effort to fix my favorite foods and bring me treats often. 

September 13th My mother’s birthday may she have birds of paradise fly up her nose.  
  
Last night I was in a lot of pain. It wasn’t my knee that was killing me, it was my intestines. I had opiod induced constipation. The pain was as bad as when I had an ectopic pregnancy in 2003. I kept telling Dean that my intestines were strangling my ovaries. Dean had an idea how to help with the problem, but I was in too much pain to even entertain thoughts of sex much less the treat he was hoping for. 

September 30th.  
  
Early this morning, I was crying after a really bad flashback. I told Dean about it. Then Dean started asking questions. We went through the years that I lost babies. We went through the 3 instances that would often comeback in flashbacks. Then we went through how to help me after flashbacks. I also told him I needed to go back to my therapist, because of the flashbacks and the way the pain pills were messing with my head. 

October 2nd, Happy Birthday Aunt KiKi  
  
Dean went with me to the therapist and learned what he could do to help. Dean has also took greater interest in the therapy and medications for my sons. He asked so many great questions and picked up some very helpful tactics. I praised him to the doctor, As weeks went by, Dean would encourage me to do my exercises on the off days. He would reward me and ask me about new goals. Between us, I met all my goals but one. I can’t bend my knee back far enough. It’s driving me crazy. However, I sent the Winchesters, Cas and Jack on a hunt last week just to get them all out of my hair.  
October 13th  
  
My boys are sick, so I went back to being a helicopter mom while they recovered in their rooms. I walked in on Kev in the guest room having a weird conversation with Jack on the phone today. Kev had said, “yeah” to Jack and I thought it was his “yeah what do you want mom” response. Kev had his hand in his pants. He was mortified and ticked at me because he didn’t hear me knock. I didn’t see him again for 24 hours. He would text requests and would wait around the top of the stairs when I would set his cups and bowls on the shelf by the bottom of the stairs. Rich loves teasing him about it too which is making it worse. Dean and his crew are coming in from a hunt tonight and I’m up waiting on them because I know the dog will go nuts if I’m not up when they come in.

October 30th Happy Birthday Prue  
  
I’ve been going to the jobsite daily and my knee is killing me so I’m up. Dean was sacked out when I finished knitting tonight. He had put in a hard day working at Tommy’s garage getting it ready for winter. I’ll have to leave him a note to ask him about antifreeze for the vehicles. I left the bed so I wouldn’t wake him. He is such a light sleeper, but he rests so well, I hate to interrupt his sleep. Sam told me he never sleeps like this unless he’s really happy and has put in a good day’s work. Sam’s up too. He’s still trying to clean his room from the temporary move. Everything the guys needed from the bunker was put in his room and he says he spends more time shuffling boxes than unpacking them. I told him tonight, anything you think should go in Dean’s room, put it in the laundry room and I’ll get Dean to go through it. The laundry room is pretty full now. I just opened an email from my mother-in-law, my late husband’s mother. She wants to spend Thanksgiving to Christmas with us. Technically we have the room but I don’t know how Jane will feel about Dean and Sam living in the house with us. She’s met Dean and knows Sam on the phone, but she doesn’t know about their calling, or Cas or Jack. Oh, heck what will I tell her about Kevin’s relationship with Jack? Okay I’m borrowing trouble. Dean just told me I needed to come back to bed. He’s got that bed head and still sleepy look going on. I should let him take my mind off the pain. 

November 1,  
  
When I climbed in the bed last night Dean heard me suck in a breath in the darkness. He asked if I was alright. “No honey, my knee hurts. The lower bones are hurting tonight.” I answered “Do you need an ice pack?” he wanted to know. “No way dude, I’m almost an icicle already, we need to reset the zone on the heater in our room or light the fireplace.” Dean used the remote to light the fireplace and asked “Would the heating pad help then?” I told him “I don’t think so plus I don’t want the extra cord attached to me. I’m feeling very tied down as it is with my c-pap hose and my earbuds. Can you help me find my pain patches?” He got down on his hands and knees with his flashlight to look under the bed for the small box. “Bingo, here they are.” I applied one to each side of my scar then propped my knee up on a pillow. Dean snuggled against my other side with a leg over my “good” knee. He was kissing my shoulder, he shifted so he can snuggle into my neck. Groaning because his hard on is impinged, he pulled his dick free as he rolled back to his side of the bed and asked if I was interested in making love. I told him, “Hell yeah, I am…just get me out of these jammies and I’m all yours big guy.” That’s all it took for him to be back on top of me after getting me out of my night clothes. Man I love him.

Basking in the afterglow, I had a cramp in my knee. Dean was up in an instant rubbing the leg with some calming oil he found in an herbalist’s shop earlier in the week. I know he was there stocking up on other stuff but I’m so glad he found this oil. He’s keeping it away from my patches. He wants them to have time to work too. He’s speaking soothingly to me too. “Just rest your leg here in my lap. I can feel a knot in your calf, you must have been sitting funny today.” He allowed his hands to move down the leg and onto my foot until he heard me snicker. “Oops, hit a ticklish spot, didn’t I? Let’s just move back up into the safe zone.” I should have tickled him back but I was sighing in relief and yawning from relaxing so much. Dean put my leg back on the pillow then snuggled in beside me. He ran his fingers lightly up and down my arm as he cuddled with me until he fell asleep. I felt his head drop heavily on my pillow and he sighs deeply. He’s asleep and I can finally rest next to him. I lace my fingers with his before I drifted off.


	6. Back on the right corner

When the old house was new again, they all moved back to it. It was almost like it was before the time line shift. Kev over the garage with Jack. Rich was upstairs in the main house but Sam had the back half of that floor. The guest room Sam and Dean once used was mainly storage because there was something hinky with the heat and air in there. Dean called “I’m home” from the back door, as he dropped his go bag by the laundry area. Y/n was not sitting at her computer desk using the phone, writing, or taking care of business. Hmm. He walked through the great room then peaked into the stair way. The door to downstairs was closed. He then looked to see if she’s in the master bedroom or the bathroom. Not finding her he retraced his steps back to the back door. Her truck, his dad’s old truck, was parked out front, he thought, then he heard paper ruffle in the back bedroom. There she is. 

Dean’s heart stops for a second when he sees her. She’s sitting on the old king sized bed in what used to be the guest room. She’s in a tank top and boy shorts, in this warmer than the rest of the house room. Her hair is pulled over her right shoulder, so it obscures Dean’s view of her face. The front edge of her hair moves in the air caused by a fan pointed at her. Dean sees a white cord running down her back. It’s plugged in to her cell phone. Taking his phone out of his pocket he texts her, “I see you.” The message stops the playback of the music or book she’s listening to. She picks up the phone moving her hair enough to see she’s smiling. My notification made her smile. Dean realizes his heart leaps at seeing that smile. She sees the message and looks up at the door. The smile gets bigger as she pulls the earbud cord out of her ears and phone at the same time. “Dean” she says softly. He strides across the room to her. 

She had been sitting on the bed with her legs were kicked out in front of her like she’s doing stretches. Between her legs, she’s been rifling through old pictures and scrapbooks. There’s a pile on her left. She lifts her left leg over the stack between her legs and moves to the edge of the bed to meet Dean. He’s already on his knees so to be at her eye level. She is very careful with her right leg. It’s been hurting again. He realizes Out of the corner of his eye, he sees the walker. She’s back to using it again. We’ll have to work on that while I’m home. He notes as he runs a hand up her arm and into her hair before pulling her into a kiss. “Hello, my love.” Dean whispers at the end. Her nipples are erect against the tight fabric of the tank top. The bottom of her top does not meet the top of her sleep shorts though. Her tummy protrudes from between them. The sight of all that exposed flesh excites him. “Oh honey, why do you have to look so good when I am so dirty.” Her giggle suggests she might help with the dirty part. “How are you feeling sweetheart?” Dean asks. “My knee itches but when I scratch, I can’t feel it. It’s making me nuts and the numbness goes down to my foot so I can’t tell if my foot is where I want it. I slipped in cat puke today. The dog shit in our bed this morning and I’m not allowed to drive for 2 more weeks. They all had to go to school today so I’m alone.” Dean helped her get off the bed and held her hand as they walk through the house to the master suite. As they moved through the room to the bathroom, he kicks things out of the way. He made sure she was naked and safely on the shower chair before toeing off his boots. 

Sitting at waist level, y/n soaps up Dean’s lower half as he washes her hair. Once they are rinsed off he switches places with her so he can support her standing while she washes his hair. He leans into her middle so she can wash down his back. Her breast are just low enough to suck into his mouth one at a time while he angles the hand held shower head at her clit. Her legs cannot support her as her body quakes from the stimulation. “It’s time for a shower bench in here like in the other bathroom.” He says as he drops the shower head catches (y/n). Leaning into him she turned off the water. Dean put her back on the shower seat while he reached for the towels. She reaches out to touch his wet dick as he’s drying his hair. “Hey now, not fair.” He growled. 

“If you’re not going to dry your hair, then your pillow is going to be wet because I’m going to keep you in bed the rest of the day.” Dean warned. (y/n) shakes her head. “I’m not worried.” She moved slowly to the bed the slipped up into the middle of it. Holding her leg out of the way Dean climbed in after her. “(y/n) oh how I missed you my love.” He sighed as he laid over her body. Kisses and nuzzles on their necks and chests were mixed with loving words and hands in hair. Before Dean could slide down to kiss lower than her breasts (y/n) rocked her hips and caught his erection within her folds. Squirming beneath Deans taut body, (y/n) managed to open and slide him home before he was aware, she was ready. The feel of her surrounding his shaft stopped Deans movements. “I love coming home to you.” He growled into her neck as his heart thumped faster in his chest. They laid there for long moments letting their bodies meld before he started moving. Slow and steady strokes of his body into her core left (y/n) holding her breath. Focusing on tantalizing muscle groups she gripped him as hard as she could as he took one hand out of her hair and the other from beneath her back. Dean laced his fingers with hers and placed them above her head. Putting pressure on their hands he lifted his chest from hers. The change of the angle increased Deans need to pour himself into her. Shifting back on his knees he took her hips and rocked her up onto his thighs. To support the weak knee he laid them against his chest and her opening tightened around him. He lost himself in the pleasure of watching her breasts bounce while (y/n) bit her lip. Each time her tongue peeked out from between her teeth he slammed into her harder. Long moments hastened until he was rocking the bed with his force. In one final slam she came in his lap. The clench stopped him in his tracks and he nearly screamed his pleasure before leaning his mouth against one ankle to stifle the noise.

Easing her legs back around his waist he leaned back over her body and resumed his place on top of her. Flaccid and sated he lay there breathing hard as he listened to her heartbeat match his. He moved her left leg to cock it away from his hips. Dean shifted to lay over that leg and reach for a pillow. He took a very wet pillow then managed to get it under her weak knee with one hand. Looking down between her legs at the pretty opening waiting for more love he started rubbing her tender clit with his thumb. (y/n) tried to pull him away but he would not be stopped. He leaned over her to suckle one breast knowing that would cause her to put her hands in his hair. (y/n) bucked under him and he smiled wickedly. Quickly he climbed over her cocked leg. Rolling her to her side he inserted his fingers in the slick space between her thighs. He slid behind her to let the wet heat of the exposed folds stay closed by gravity as he entered her from behind. Folding around her, he bit her shoulders and held her against his chest with one arm acting as an iron band. They writhed with him fingering her until another over the top orgasm had her clamping down and pulling his own from him. “(Y/N)” exploded from his throat in a long slow howl into her hair. 

When Dean released her, he heard the phone ringing. “Don’t please.” He pleaded as he moved to be in her arms with his head on her tummy. He moved his arm to encompass the extra flesh instead of weight it down. His elbow fit nicely above her pussy and he loved the extra waves of flesh where she had carried the boys. She looked at the phone. “It’s Remington Park.” He sat up with an instant feeling of dread. “Hello, this is (y/n)… No I haven’t heard from my father today. He didn’t show up for work. Yes please, there’s a key on top of the casing on the right side. I’m two hours away.” Dean sat up. He slid to the end of the bed and pulled a tank top, a t-shirt and two over shirts from the chest of drawers. In the next drawer he pulled panties, boxers and socks. Clean jeans and then a pair of cargo shorts were pulled from the next drawer. Leaning over the end of the bed he grabbed her running shoes. Dressing hurriedly they grabbed back packs from behind the bedroom door then rushed to Baby.


End file.
